1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver having a plurality of standby power modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in order to reduce standby power, a television receiver has selected, according to the situation during a power supply off period, a standby power mode for supplying power only to minimum required hardware being required for receiving only remote control operations and the like from a user (hereinafter, ‘full standby mode’) and a standby power mode for stopping supply of power only to a monitor (hereinafter, ‘false standby mode’).
Moreover, an I/F (interface) with a security card called a CableCARD module is required for a television receiver with a digital cable receiving function in North America in order to descramble cable TV programs. The receiver is required in the standards that it should maintain the communication with the CableCARD module so as to normally supply power to the CableCARD module even in the power supply off period and to acquire EMM (Entitlement Management Message) and the like even when the power supply of the CableCARD module is turned off. Accordingly, in North America, there are also ones comprising a standby power mode for supplying power also to hardware required for the communication with the CableCARD module (hereinafter, ‘partial standby mode’) together with minimum required hardware for receiving only remote control operations and the like from the above-mentioned user.
As for conventional techniques of a power supply controller and a power supply control method of a video recording/reproducing device for receiving and recording/reproducing television broadcast, for example a power supply control method, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-150282 for acquiring present time when input by a user, for calculating the reservation time for power being turned on and the standby end time and storing them in a memory and for supplying power only to a predetermined portion of the device till the reservation time for standby is known.
However, for example, when a television receiver is provided with an electronic program guide and a user sets to automatically display the electronic program guide at turning on of the power supply, and when a channel to be displayed first at turning on of the power supply requires a descrambling process by a CableCARD module, a startup from the above-mentioned full standby or the partial standby requires restarting in view of software. Accordingly, it takes time till displaying a program guide and programs after startup for both the full standby and the partial standby, thus making the user to feel inconvenient even though standby power can be reduced.